<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Dance, Second Chance by Taliax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696165">First Dance, Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax'>Taliax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Has No Rights, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mr. Ramier is a therapist, OR IS IT, Post-Episode: s03 Desperada, eventual hawkmoth takedown, theres still gonna be humor though this is me we're talking about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting by Ladybug's side as Aspik, Adrien finally has an excuse to connect with her.  But when Gabriel voices concerns about Ladybug during a charity event, Adrien realizes she might need him for more than just one dance.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Ladybug and Adrien work together to find out Hawkmoth's identity, while maybe squeezing in a date or two along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Butterfly Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap for beta reading!!</p>
<p>I've been wanting to write this fic forever, but this chapter specifically is a thank you to Pi for putting together the mlbforblm drive on tumblr.  I'm later than I wanted to be finishing it but I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Adrikins, dance with me.”  Chloé tugged on Adrien’s arm, but he remained seated next to the cheese table.  Apparently his plan to avoid notice had failed already. </p>
<p>“I don’t really feel like dancing, Chlo. Sorry.” Adrien gave a weak smile.  </p>
<p>His eyes danced over Chloé’s head.  Most of his friends were mingling with other kids and adults in the center of the ballroom, but he couldn’t find the one person he wanted to see most.  </p>
<p>Chloé shifted to interrupt his gaze.</p>
<p>“Why not?”  She pouted.  “You’re not waiting for that Kagami girl, are you?  Why would you dance with <em>her </em>when you could dance with the fabulous Queen Bee?”</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  Chloé was just trying to cheer him up, in her own way.  It wasn’t her fault that he didn’t feel like celebrating.</p>
<p>It was the second annual Butterfly Gala, a charity event in support of akuma victims.  All of the proceeds went to mental health foundations.  Akuma victims were given free admission, and that included Chloé and his father, who was talking with Kagami’s mom in the corner of the ballroom.  </p>
<p>Kagami herself was dancing with Luka.  Adrien had already refused her as quickly as he had Chloé.</p>
<p>Maybe he shouldn’t have come at all.  Normally he’d be thrilled at the chance to get out with his friends, but this gala just felt like a reminder of how many of them had suffered because of Hawkmoth.  How many more of his friends would get hurt before he and Ladybug finally took the supervillain down?</p>
<p>“Adrikins?  Are you even listening to me?”  Chloé put her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Sorry.  I’m just a little… out of it.”</p>
<p>“Why?  Don’t tell me you’re feeling sorry for all these losers.  Ladybug always puts things back to normal after they go crazy.  Besides, <em>you’ve </em>never been akumatized.”</p>
<p>That was true.  But that didn’t mean he’d never been hurt.</p>
<p>Bright gold flashed on the back of his eyelids.  He forced his eyes back open, only to catch sight of Vivica, the guitarist who’d arrived with Jagged Stone.  She and Luka’s mom were in deep conversation near the punch bowl.  At least Vivica looked pretty different from her akumatized counterpart, Desperada.  </p>
<p>She wasn’t playing her guitar right now.  Nino was in charge of DJing the party, thankfully.  If she and Jagged decided to put on a performance, Adrien would have to find a way to slip out.</p>
<p>“Who are you staring at?”  Chloé squinted.  “Tch.  She’s not even pretty.  And she’s <em>way </em>too old for you.”</p>
<p>“Look, Chloé—you’re a hero aren’t you?”  He finally said.  “Shouldn’t you understand how hard it is to see everyone Hawkmoth has hurt in one place?”</p>
<p>It was only half of the reason for his discomfort, but it wasn’t like he could admit to his time as Aspik in front of Chloé.  His identity would be broadcast to the world before he could blink.</p>
<p>Chloe’s brow furrowed. “Why? Just look at them.”</p>
<p>She stood aside to gesture towards the ballroom.  Silver light glanced off the chandelier, littering the partygoers in refracted diamonds.  If Adrien didn’t pay attention to the faces above the formal dresses and suits, this could pass for any other fancy event he’d been forced to attend.  </p>
<p>Well, almost.  He couldn’t quite miss Manon Chamack running amok with Ella and Etta, or Philippe gliding between clumps of conversation, advertising his skating lessons.  It certainly made the atmosphere less stiff than the galas Adrien was used to.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s having a great time except you. So why don’t you start trying to enjoy yourself before Hawkmoth gets in your pretty head, okay?”</p>
<p>Rude as it came off, she did have a point.  He couldn’t afford to get akumatized.  That was what hurt the most, more than the months of lost sleep, more than the involuntary flinches that came at each blare of a trumpet.</p>
<p>He took a long sip of water, set his plastic cup on the table, and stood.</p>
<p>“You’re right.  I’ll try to stay more positive.”  It was the least he could do for his friends—and for Ladybug.</p>
<p>“Does that mean we can dance now?”  Chloé clasped her hands together.</p>
<p>“Sure—” he cut off with a gasp, looking over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“What?”  She scowled and turned around, only to squeal in happiness.  <em>“Ladybug!  </em>She came!  I knew she’d come to see me!”</p>
<p>While Chloé pushed her way through the crowd, Adrien stood transfixed.  Ladybug had entered from the balcony, and her sleek black dress trailed down the stairs behind her as she descended.  It was cut higher in the front than the back, showing off her red-and-black suit beneath, but somehow the magical fabric blended perfectly with the modern silk.  As if that wasn’t enough to set his heart pounding, she also wore her hair down, her usual red ribbons braided through her bangs and pinned at the back of her head.</p>
<p>He was chasing after Chloé before he realized what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Ladybug!  Over here!”  Chloé waved her hand, jumping high to be seen over the Pixelator—er, whatever his civilian name was—who was on his way to relieve the photographer at the photo booth.</p>
<p>Ladybug’s eyes went wide when she saw Chloé.  Her head swiveled back and forth, like she was looking for someone.  ...Or maybe just looking for an excuse to avoid her self-proclaimed biggest fan.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s not bother her.  I’m sure she’s just here to support the Butterfly Foundation.” Adrien tugged at the back of Chloé’s yellow cardigan.  </p>
<p>It didn’t stop his eyes from following Ladybug’s every step towards them.</p>
<p>“Ha!  She <em>is </em>coming!  I told you she wouldn’t miss seeing her biggest fan.”  She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.  “Does my makeup look okay?  Who am I kidding, I always look fabulous…”</p>
<p>Chloé’s chattering became white noise as Ladybug’s eyes met his.  Blue beneath her red mask, and piercing enough that for just a moment he thought she recognized the Chat Noir in him.  But no, she knew Adrien too, at least in passing.</p>
<p>
  <em>She knew you well enough to think you’d be a good miraculous holder.  </em>
</p>
<p>(But not well enough to realize she was wrong.)</p>
<p>It was hard to stay negative when she directed her smile at him, though.  She wove around guests asking for autographs and photos, and stopped to stand right in front of him.</p>
<p>“Adrien,” she said, her voice just loud enough to be heard above the crowd.  “I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p>
<p>He cleared his suddenly dry throat.  “Y-yeah.  Father said I could come since he had to attend, and it would—it would make a good statement, on behalf of the brand…”  </p>
<p>What was he saying?  This was his first time seeing Ladybug since they’d fought Desperada, and he led in by rambling about the <em>brand</em>?  He was such an idiot!</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, but you’re here to see <em>me, </em>right?”  Chloé thankfully distracted Ladybug from his rambling.</p>
<p>“I’m here to support all of Hawkmoth’s victims,” she said, but her eyes drifted back to Adrien.  He couldn’t help heating under her gaze.  “No matter how he hurt them.”</p>
<p>In those eyes, he watched gold dust explode again and again, like a million horrible supernovas.  Why did it feel so different staring at her as Adrien than when he could hide behind his mask?  Maybe because her brow never curved quite so softly for Chat Noir; her lips never parted with something between longing and pity.</p>
<p>(He was probably imagining the longing.  But 25,913 Second Chances gave him a long time to imagine.)</p>
<p>“Stop <em>staring, </em>Adrikins.  You’re going to freak her out.”  Chloé nudged him in the ribs.</p>
<p>Ladybug’s eyes widened.  Her red cheeks puffed with held-in laughter.</p>
<p>“You can stare if you want.  Normally I’m the one checking out cute models, not the other way around.”  She winked.</p>
<p>His fragile little heart might have burst then and there.</p>
<p>“M-models?”  His voice stammered uselessly.  </p>
<p><em>You mean you don’t only have eyes for me, my Lady?  </em>If he were Chat, he would’ve voiced the thought out loud.  But he’d left all his charm back at the cheese table with Plagg. Too bad he didn’t have a Second Chance to repair his suave image.</p>
<p>Thankfully, she seemed just as out of sorts as him.  Her fingers picked at the silver embroidery winding around her tight sleeve.</p>
<p>“Uh—yeah!  I’m really into fashion, so, you know.  Comes with the territory.”  Her smile showed too much teeth to be comfortable, but somehow it was still the cutest thing he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“You’re into fashion?”  He smiled back.  It wasn’t the most exciting topic for him, but he did know enough to hold on conversation on the subject.  “My friend Marinette is, too.  I bet you’d get along great.”</p>
<p><em>“Dupain-Cheng?”  </em>Chloé practically growled, reminding Adrien of her presence.  “No <em>way </em>would Ladybug want to hang out with <em>her.”</em></p>
<p>Ladybug’s eyes hardened to ice.  “For your information, I happen to know Marinette well.  And we <em>do </em>get along great, actually.”</p>
<p>They did?  Of course, he should’ve guessed that.  Marinette had been essential to defeating the Evillustrator.  Ladybug wouldn’t have involved a civilian in her plan unless she really trusted them.  </p>
<p>Maybe it was Marinette’s influence that led Ladybug to give Adrien a miraculous…</p>
<p>“Now if you’ll excuse me,”  Ladybug nodded sharply at Chloé, “I was just about to ask a handsome boy to dance.”</p>
<p>Adrien gaped for a moment.  </p>
<p>“I—me?”  He pointed to himself.  “I’m handsome boy?”</p>
<p>Emotions flashed over Ladybug’s face too quickly for him to catch.</p>
<p>“Yes—no—I mean, you’re literally a model, so, um, by definition—”</p>
<p><em>“Ugh.”  </em>Chloé balled her fists.  “You’re both stupid.  Just go dance already.”</p>
<p>She shoved them both toward the center of the ballroom.  Adrien squinted against the flashing cameras, lens flares sparkling gold, dissolving into his peripherals, crumbling to dust…</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ladybug murmured.  Her voice pulled him back from those months of mistakes.  “I didn’t really give you the chance to say no, did I?”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault Chloé shoved us together.  Not that I’m complaining.”  His cheeks heated.  He should probably keep his flirting to a minimum while they were in the spotlight—literally.  Someone must have directed the lights to help the paparazzi keep tabs on them.</p>
<p>Ladybug held her hand up to her eyes, blocking some of the glare.  “Is it always so… <em>bright </em>at your photoshoots?”</p>
<p>“Not even close.  Giuseppe is very particular about the lighting.”</p>
<p>Adrien’s hand twitched towards his left wrist.  <em>No.  </em>The rapid camera flashes weren’t like Desperada’s musical blasts.  Why wouldn’t his pounding heartbeat understand that?</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”  Ladybug asked softly, her hand reaching for his, but pausing just a centimeter shy.  “I assumed you’d be used to the media attention, but if being around me makes you uncomfortable…”</p>
<p>“No!”  He reached out, twining his fingers with hers before it was too late.  Before she slipped through them again.  “I would love to dance with you.  Please.”</p>
<p>He was Adrien Agreste.  He was Chat Noir.  He’d outrun mobs of fans, and he’d fought deadly supervillains—emphasis on the <em>deadly</em>. </p>
<p>He’d watched the person he cherished most vanish before his eyes.  Nothing as simple as a few bright lights would pull her from him again.</p>
<p>“R-really?”  She asked.  Her hand felt tense in his.  “You’re not just saying that?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.  I…”  He stepped in closer, so he could place his palm at her waist. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>There’d been no akuma attacks since Desperada.  Normally that would’ve been a good thing—it <em>was </em>a good thing—but it also meant he hadn’t seen Ladybug in a whole week.  After months spent by her side, the loneliness threatened to swallow him whole. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she replied, her voice as soft as the hand she rested on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Then, their fingers still entwined, they swayed back and forth.  They didn’t follow any kind of rhythm—the song playing from the speakers was too fast for their gentle, hesitant dance.  But he could barely hear the music over his pounding heart, anyway.</p>
<p>The flashing lights and insistent voices faded away.  For a moment, at the center of the room, it was just Adrien and Ladybug.  </p>
<p>It would have been everything he ever wanted, if he could just see her smile.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”  He asked, trying his best to keep his tone light.  “I haven’t stepped on your toes, have I?”</p>
<p>He looked down and saw her feet wrapped in tiny black slippers.  No heels for the hero of Paris.</p>
<p>“No, of course not.”  She finally afforded him a smile, but it looked distant.  “I’m sorry.  I was the one who asked you to dance.  I haven’t been a very considerate partner, have I...”</p>
<p>“If something’s on your mind, you can tell me,” he assured her.  “I mean, not that you have to tell me anything personal.  I’m sure you have people in your civilian life for that.  But if talking would help, I’m a good listener.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re a good <em>everything.”  </em>She said it as he spun her out, so she didn’t see the grimace pass over his lips.</p>
<p>“That’s not true.  I’m not a very good superhero.”</p>
<p>She caught his eyes at the end of her spin, and froze in his arms.</p>
<p>“This is what I was worried about,” she murmured, biting her lip.  “I never wanted to hurt you.  I wish I could’ve apologized sooner, though it still can’t be enough…”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?  I’m the one who let you down.”</p>
<p>He was the one who’d been stubborn, and stupid, and selfish.  He was the one who couldn’t release the dream of saving Ladybug as himself, even when that dream blackened to a nightmare.</p>
<p>“Adrien.”  Ladybug’s hand lifted to brush the corner of his jaw, just below his ear.  Where once he’d worn his Lady’s miraculous, only to fail her then, too.</p>
<p>Maybe Master Fu had made a mistake.  Maybe everything special about Adrien had come from Plagg.</p>
<p>Maybe he had never been good enough for Ladybug after all.</p>
<p>“You didn't let me down.  You could <em>never </em>let me down.”  Her eyes dug into his, threatening to pry up the tears he’d locked away.</p>
<p>“You said that before,” he whispered. “Two thousand forty-three.”</p>
<p>She blinked.  “What?”</p>
<p>“When I was Aspik.  You told me that a few times, when I almost gave up.”  Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.  The more she knew about his time as Aspik, the more she’d blame herself.</p>
<p>He wanted to make her smile, not pull her down into this melancholy with him.</p>
<p>“Then please, believe me.”  She moved both hands to squeeze his shoulders.  “I may not remember what happened, but I know that we won in the end.  I wouldn’t have picked Luka without you.  That may not seem like a big deal, but finding the right person for a miraculous can be just as important as wielding one yourself.  And I know that under different circumstances, with a miraculous suited to your talents, you would make an <em>amazing </em>superhero.”</p>
<p>Those were words he hadn’t heard before.  Sincerity poured from each of them, warming his heart like a hundred candles.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my—Ladybug.”</p>
<p>His hands returned to her waist as hers laced behind his neck.  Their slow dance resumed, hot from the places they touched as much as the body heat trapped in the ballroom.  This time, though, they both felt less tense than before.</p>
<p>“I’m still glad you chose me,” he admitted over the hum of voices and music.  Nino had switched from playing an upbeat pop song to a slow ballad.  Adrien couldn’t make out the lyrics, but he didn’t need to.  Ladybug’s voice was the most soothing melody of them all.</p>
<p>“Even though you were stuck in a time loop for months?”  Her brow creased beneath her mask.</p>
<p>“It was months I got to spend with you.”</p>
<p>Months of touches and glances, distracted conversation and nearly-spilled secrets.  Months of learning his Lady’s sorrows and fears, hearing her words of assurance.  That heady combination had likely been why he’d failed, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, no matter how much it had hurt.</p>
<p>“I still can’t wrap my head around it,” she said. “You must know me so much better than I know you.”</p>
<p>A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.  <em>You have no idea.</em> </p>
<p>“Is there something you want to know?”  </p>
<p>“Hmmmm.”  Her smile turned sly.  “Can I ask anything?”</p>
<p>His head spun at the proximity to that smile.  As if he could ever deny her when her hands combed through the ends of his hair and grounded him like an anchor.</p>
<p>“Anything within reason,” he answered breathlessly.</p>
<p>“And what <em>isn’t </em>within reason?”</p>
<p>“I can’t just <em>tell </em>you. I’ll have to hope you don’t stumble into any of my deep, dark secrets.”</p>
<p>She leaned in, so his vision was practically swimming in her blue eyes.  “Dark secrets, huh?”</p>
<p>“Don’t get any ideas.”  He grinned.  “As far as you know, we’ve still barely met.  I like to save dark secrets for the third date, at least.”</p>
<p>“D-date?”  These blue eyes went impossibly wide as she sprung back, nearly slipping on the polished marble floor.  “Are we—is this—?”</p>
<p>“No!  I mean—would that be so bad?”  He rubbed the back of his neck, which was cold now that she’d released him.</p>
<p>“Of course not!”  She waved her hands in front of her.  “I—well—I still get to ask anything within reason, right?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.”  He licked his dry lips, hoping he hadn’t ruined everything.  She’d said of course going on a date wouldn’t be bad, right?  Or did she mean of course it wouldn’t <em>not </em>be bad, meaning it <em>would </em>be bad, meaning he was getting his hopes up for nothing, and she would reject him as both Chat Noir <em>and </em>Adrien—</p>
<p>“If I asked you on a date, would you say yes?”</p>
<p>He blinked.  His mind rewound like one of his mother’s old VHS tapes.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I asked you on a date, would you say yes?</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” he blurted before he could even think. Before he could consider that he was in the middle of the ballroom, cameras flashing from every angle, ears poised to listen and lips ready to tell.</p>
<p>When he <em>did </em>consider, none of it changed his mind.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Every one of Marinette’s cells exploded into confetti.  The janitors were going to have to sweep her up into dustpans at the end of the night.  Hopefully none of the other dancing couples slipped in her before then.</p>
<p>“Ladybug?”  Adrien’s eyes were wide.  So <em>green.  </em>Like spring meadows, or mint ice cream.  “This isn’t… some kind of prank, right?  Not that I don’t trust you!  I’d trust you with my life, I just—I don’t know why <em>me, </em>and—”</p>
<p>“Because I love—<em>loved</em> getting to talk to you tonight!”  She burst, her calm veneer slipping in the euphoria of <em>finally going on a date with Adrien! </em> “It would be great to get to know you more.  Since you already know me so well, I mean—it’s not a big deal or anything.”  </p>
<p>“Oh.”  He let out a breathless little laugh.  “I’ve loved talking to you too.  And dancing with you, and… just getting to see you again.”</p>
<p>His hand tentatively reached over her shoulder.  Before she could question him, his fingers were brushing her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Your hair is beautiful tonight,” he said, not even veiling it in a whisper.  “I mean, it always is, but I love what you did with it.  I never knew it was so soft.”</p>
<p><em>Oh. </em> This boy was going to be the death of her.  How could he lay out compliments like that so easily?  So <em>coherently?</em></p>
<p>Granted, she <em>had </em>managed to call him Handsome Boy, but that was an outlier.  The mask gave her a little bit more confidence.  Or maybe being Ladybug just helped her channel the flirting she’d practiced with Chat Noir.</p>
<p>“Y-yours too.  Not that I can feel it through my gloves, but—you know what I mean.”  </p>
<p>She flushed, but even the slight stutter was a victory.  Nothing could ruin this moment between them, as she guided them back into a dancing position, arranging her hands and arms between them like pieces of a puzzle.  Then they were again one whole, dancing and breathing in sync.</p>
<p>She knew he could dance better than this.  He’d waltzed with her at Chloé’s party a year ago, yet now he kept his steps simple, contained in the small box their feet circumscribed.  Of course, there was hardly room for anything fancy now that so many other couples had joined them on the dance floor.  Mylene and Ivan swayed nearby.  Marc and Nathaniel both looked awkward, but they still held hands and moved to the music.  Kim and Ondine boogied with reckless abandon.  Even Nino had handed over the DJ station to Penny Rolling so that he could dance with Alya.</p>
<p>So many of their friends.  So many people Hawkmoth had used before.  She couldn’t let Adrien distract from her true purpose here, especially since Chat Noir had said he couldn’t make it tonight.</p>
<p>She had to give these people hope.  Until she could take down Hawkmoth for good, it was the most she could do.</p>
<p>“I should go soon,” she murmured, but didn’t remove her arms from Adrien’s neck.</p>
<p>“Do you have to?”  He said it like a joke.  Maybe she was just imagining the pleading curve to his lips.  “Even superheroes need a day off, don’t they?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to schedule a vacation for our date.”  She winked.  It was crazy; she would’ve been beyond mortified to say that to Adrien’s face while she was Marinette.  Chat Noir’s heavy-handed flirting really had rubbed off on her.</p>
<p>“Our date,” he echoed, a genuine smile finally lighting his face.  She might have seen him more recently than he’d seen ‘Ladybug,’ but she’d still missed that smile with everything she had.  </p>
<p>He hadn’t been the same since she’d tried to give him the snake miraculous.  Haunted eyes, shallow smiles, a deep silence that no one could explain.  The worst part was that ‘Marinette’ wasn’t supposed to know about his stint as the snake hero—as <em>Aspik</em>.  Between that fact and her own cursed tongue, there had been little she could do to help him.</p>
<p>But as Ladybug?  As Ladybug, she would do everything to make him feel better again.</p>
<p>“Until then, my—Ladybug,” he stammered before lifting her knuckles to his lips.  </p>
<p>A breathless giggle escaped her.  She wasn’t the only one taking notes from Chat Noir, it seemed.  She wouldn’t complain though, even if she really wished he’d kiss her mouth instead.</p>
<p><em>Getting a little bit ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?  </em>She flushed.</p>
<p>Before she could say her own goodbye, however, the music faded out, and the spotlights shifted to the balcony overlooking the head of the ballroom.</p>
<p>“Hello?  Hello?  Can you all hear me?”  Mr. Ramier tapped a microphone, making the crowd wince and plug their ears.  “Oh, good, glorious day!  Thank you all for coming out tonight.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Ramier?”  Adrien squinted up at him.  </p>
<p>He was far enough away that it was difficult to tell, but he wore a slightly fancier cut of his usual gray suit, with a light purple tie in place of his turquoise one.  His hat was tilted back to avoid casting his face in shadow.</p>
<p>“My speech is on the agenda right after his.  I was supposed to be on the balcony already.”  She bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Wait, I’m still confused.  Why is <em>Mr. Ramier </em>giving a speech?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s the leading expert on akuma victims?” She raised an eyebrow.  “Didn’t you see the program?”</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Um, I must have missed it.”</p>
<p>“Akumatizations are never the victim’s fault,” Mr. Ramier continued above.  “I realize this may seem a bold statement coming from me, the most akumatized man in Paris.  But this also means I know most intimately how it feels to have my will and memory ripped away—my wings clipped, so to speak.  Many of you have experienced this firsthand.  I hope none of us still carry guilt for the time we spent as supervillains.  A moment of anger, or sorrow, or betrayal does <em>not </em>define us, no matter what Hawkmoth or anyone else may want us to believe.”</p>
<p>Marinette had often wondered how it would feel to be akumatized.  It might better help her reassure the victims she rescued.  Chat Noir had always been better at that, even though he’d never been akumatized either.</p>
<p>“Do you believe that?”  Adrien asked quietly.  </p>
<p>Her eyes found his in the darkness.  They were shimmering, as if he was about to cry.  But Adrien had never been akumatized.  Was he worried on behalf of someone else?</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”  She frowned.</p>
<p>“About… negative emotions not defining us.  My father, he always says I’m…”  He paused before shaking his head.  “Nevermind.  I’m making you miss the lecture.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Nadia will record it.  And even if not, you’re more important.”  She squeezed his shoulder with a smile.  “I’m a good listener too, you know.”</p>
<p>“Heh.”  He wiped the bottom of his eyes with his thumb.  “Thank you, Ladybug, but it’s nothing, really.  I’ve just always been emotional—well.”  He gestured to all of himself, his leaking eyes and sniffling nose included.  “You can see for yourself.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve never let it get the best of you.  You’ve never been akumatized.  And even if you had, it wouldn’t mean you’re—<em>too emotional, </em>or whatever your dad says.  You should be able to express yourself, <em>especially </em>when you’re hurting.”</p>
<p>Was that why Adrien had never been akumatized?  Because he wouldn’t let himself show pain?</p>
<p>If that was a philosophy his father had ingrained in him, then Marinette owed him a good punch to the face.</p>
<p>“I wish I had that luxury,” he mumbled.  She probably wasn’t supposed to hear that.  But unfortunately, she could relate too well.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean.”  She sighed.  “As Ladybug, I can’t let my guard down even for a second.  It’s honestly a wonder I <em>haven’t </em>been akumatized.”</p>
<p>She remembered all the times she’d wailed over confessing to Adrien, or panicked at a last-minute deadline or babysitting job.  All the times she’d been angry with Lila or Chloé.  Half those calls had been so close, she’d felt the breeze of the butterfly’s wings.</p>
<p>But always, she’d had someone to pull her out of it.  Mrs. Bustier.  Tikki.  Who did Adrien have?  All alone in his mausoleum of a house…</p>
<p>“How about—how about a deal?”  She said.  It was crazy, but an idea was spinning in her mind, and Tikki wasn’t here to talk her out of it.</p>
<p>“A deal?”  Adrien’s head tilted.  “What kind of deal?”</p>
<p>“A deal where if you’re feeling down, and you want to talk, or even just cry, or, or anything really—you call me.”</p>
<p>Her stomach bubbled from the forwardness of it.  Her?  Giving Adrien <em>Ladybug’s </em>number?  When she could hardly text him as Marinette?</p>
<p>That wasn’t quite true.  They’d video called enough times since that one disastrous voicemail.  She was hardly the stammering mess she’d been two years ago.</p>
<p>“You’d do that?”  Adrien’s eyes lit up.</p>
<p>“As long as you promise not to share this number with <em>anyone.</em>”  Tikki would be on her case enough as it was.  But what was Marinette supposed to do?  She’d sworn to help Adrien in whatever way she could, and right now what he needed most was a friend.</p>
<p>Particularly, a friend he knew could purify akumas with a swing of her yo-yo.</p>
<p>“Also, this will only work while I’m transformed.  Later I’ll set up a Discord account so you can contact me the rest of the time.  Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?”</p>
<p>His mouth shut from where he’d been gaping.  “I—yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>He pulled a pen from the pocket of his black suit, then dug inside the lining for… a tiny paper hat?</p>
<p>“Ha ha.  I guess that’s where the program went.”  He blushed as he unfolded the hat for her.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me you were cute <em>and </em>crafty.”  She giggled, scribbling down her yo-yo’s number.  “Was the party that boring before I got here?”</p>
<p>Even in the dim light, he was nearly the color of her suit.  “You should know you’re the life of every party, b—Ladybug.”</p>
<p>Oh man.  She could dish it, but as soon as it was her turn to take, she felt her stomach jump like she was in free fall.  So she just bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to become confetti again.</p>
<p>“...so if you or a loved one suffers from PASD, please don’t hesitate to give my office a <em>coo!  </em>I mean, a call!”  Mr. Ramier tipped his hat.  “Thanks to the generous donations of the Butterfly Foundation and citizens like you, we are offering free counseling services to all akuma victims.  Thank you, and I will now pass the time over to Ladybug for a some brief words.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear.”  Her hands came up to cover her mouth.  “I’m sorry, Adrien.  I’d better get up there.  Bug out!”</p>
<p>The last thing she saw was his tiny wave before her yo-yo pulled her up to the balcony.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>“Thank you for putting your trust in Chat Noir and I, as well as the other heroes chosen to fight by our side,” Ladybug began.</p>
<p>“She’s amazing, isn’t she?”  Adrien sighed to Plagg, who’d made his way back to him after Ladybug left.</p>
<p>“She made you ruin my hat.” The kwami pouted.  Adrien felt him squirm inside his jacket, probably trying to fold the leaflet back into its triangular shape.  “I can't believe I come back from doing important reconnaissance work, and how do you repay me?  By ruining my hat!”</p>
<p>“I’ll fix it for you later.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to ask what I learned?  It’s important.  More important than you mooning over your lady love.”</p>
<p>“I already told you, I don’t care whether they had aged Swiss or Asiago.”  He waved Plagg off and refocused.</p>
<p>“You may not know who we are behind our masks,” Ladybug continued.  “You may not have voted for us, or hired our services.  But I promise on behalf of my whole team, our only goal is to take down Hawkmoth once and for all.”</p>
<p>“And how are you going to do that?”  A voice carried from the edge of the crowd.  It cut off Ladybug’s speech, and chilled Adrien to his core.</p>
<p>He recognized that voice.  He desperately wished that he didn’t.</p>
<p>“G-Gabriel Agreste?”  Ladybug gaped.  She might be a superhero, but she didn’t have the media training that Adrien did.  She wouldn’t know to continue her speech, to carefully dodge around his father’s words if she didn’t have an answer.</p>
<p>And she couldn’t have an answer.  They’d never discussed a plan to take the fight to its source.</p>
<p>The small opening was all his father needed.  He strode through the crowd that parted before him, then craned his neck to make eye contact with Ladybug above.</p>
<p>“I believe I speak for all the parents of Paris when I say I am concerned about leaving the safety of our children to superheroes who are <em>also</em> children.”</p>
<p>Whispers rose around the room, but Adrien couldn’t pick out words.  Were they agreeing with Gabriel, or questioning the audacity of his outburst?  If anyone else had accused Ladybug, Adrien would’ve been the first to leap to her defense.  But his cowardly tongue felt like lead in his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Father…</em>
</p>
<p>“They’ve proven themselves capable in battle,” Mr. D’Argencourt said, standing straight-backed amongst the crowd.</p>
<p>A glimmer of hope rose in Adrien’s chest.  His fencing instructor wouldn’t let him down.</p>
<p>“Against the victims, such as my daughter.” Mrs. Tsurugi countered. She looked awfully composed; had Father told her he was going to voice these concerns tonight?  “In all the time since we came to Paris, they have never caused Hawkmoth himself any significant losses.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps this task would be better left in more mature hands,” Gabriel added.</p>
<p>The ballroom erupted into discord.  Voices argued on every side: August’s mom shouting in favor of the heroes, Theo shaking his head in disdain. (That figured. The man had probably never stopped being jealous of Chat Noir.) Lila, of course, also raised her voice in favor of Gabriel.  She, Theo, and Mrs. Tsurugi seemed in the minority, but it was hard to tell. That minority was so <em>loud.</em></p>
<p>Through it all, Ladybug remained speechless.  Her eyes found his in the chaos.</p>
<p>He had to help her.  Do something, <em>anything</em>.  He couldn’t leave his Lady alone in this.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Say something, Agreste!</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re all ridiculous!  Utterly ridiculous!” Chloé shouted from the adjacent balcony.  </p>
<p>Somehow her voice cut through the clamor where Mr. Ramier, Nadia Chamack, and even Mayor Bourgeois failed.  The room fell silent.</p>
<p>“Ladybug has done nothing but protect us,” she continued, her voice ringing loud and clear.  “She’s a <em>real </em>hero.  When was the last time any of <em>you </em>stood up to Hawkmoth, huh?  Where were you on Hero’s Day when she and Chat Noir fought down a whole <em>army </em>of akumas?  That’s right, probably fighting on Hawkmoth’s side.  You got too scared to think straight when you thought Ladybug and Chat Noir went down.  And now you’re telling me you can do better without them?”</p>
<p>She glared down at the crowd.  Several people dodged her gaze, but not Adrien.  He smiled with all the gratitude he can muster.  He wished it could be him defending his Lady, but Chloé had a way with words and an experience standing up to authority that he lacked.</p>
<p>“While all of you fought against Ladybug, <em>I </em>was with her.  And I can tell you, she would never, <em>ever </em>give up on beating Hawkmoth.  Not even if all of you turn on her.  And even if you all do, I won’t be joining you.”</p>
<p>She stuck up her nose and turned her back on the room.  Ladybug gaped at the spot where she’d been.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Bourgeois.”  Gabriel’s voice was cold as ever.  “Are you quite sure that your hero would give the same shining review of your efforts?”</p>
<p>In the shadows, Chloé flinched as if stung.</p>
<p>That was <em>enough.</em></p>
<p>“Father.”</p>
<p>Adrien stepped forward.  To his surprise, the crowd parted to allow him just as easily as they’d allowed his father.</p>
<p>“Adrien.”  Gabriel blinked.  A note of surprise colored his voice.  “What is the meaning of this?”</p>
<p>“You can’t mean what you’re saying about Ladybug.”  He wasn’t calm, or collected, or eloquent like Chloé.  He was too emotional, too soft.  But he <em>was </em>his father’s son.  “She’s never let us down.  She’s never failed.  She’s brave, and strong, and brilliant, and—she’s saved me more times than I can count.  I wouldn’t be alive right now if it weren’t for Ladybug.”</p>
<p>Unshed tears blurred the imposing image of Father towering over him.</p>
<p>“I do not doubt Ladybug’s virtues.  I simply think the stress of defeating a supervillain is best shifted out of the hands of children.  Clearly, you’ve suffered enough stress yourself.  I will have your bodyguard take you home.”</p>
<p>“But Father—!”</p>
<p>He bit off his outburst, but his hands still balled into fists.  All this frustration, all this <em>anger, </em>and nowhere for it to go.  He couldn’t let it control him.  It was a surprise that no one else had been akumatized yet, with all the emotion boiling in the room.</p>
<p>“Dude, that’s your own son!”  Nino called.</p>
<p>“He knows Ladybug better than you do,” Alya added, her hands on her hips.  “I never thought I’d say this, but I agree with Chloé.  I’ll never turn on Ladybug.”</p>
<p>Part of Adrien flinched under the support.  Nino and Alya meant well, but their words would only dig Adrien a deeper hole.  If Father decided they were bad influences, it might be enough to pull Adrien from school.</p>
<p>“The children are right,” Mrs. Bustier added.  “We will never defeat Hawkmoth through disharmony.  In these times of fear, it is our love for each other that will protect us from losing hope.”</p>
<p>“Yes, our students are correct.  Truth can come from the mouth of babes, you know.”</p>
<p>Mr. Damocles.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be very rock and roll to leave our Lady hanging!”</p>
<p>Jagged Stone.</p>
<p>“Aye, I see no reason why we should listen to this overdressed candy cane.”</p>
<p>Anarka Couffaine.</p>
<p>Adrien’s throat clogged as more voices echoed in support of Ladybug and Chat Noir.  He shouldn’t be surprised—how could anyone truly dislike his Lady?—but relief lifted his heart all the same.</p>
<p>As for Ladybug herself, she finally found her voice.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said into the microphone.  Her voice had regained its confidence, the same tone that had made him fall for her two years ago.  “I know better than anyone that I’m not perfect.  And Mr. Agreste, I will treat your concerns with the seriousness they deserve.  Your son—as well as all the children of Paris—deserve to sleep safely, without worrying about one spike of emotion transforming them into something terrible.  Chat Noir and I <em>will </em>protect you, and we <em>will </em>devise a plan to stop Hawkmoth for good.</p>
<p>“For obvious security reasons, we can’t announce that plan publicly.  You will have to trust us.”  She went silent, her eyes holding the gaze of several individuals throughout the room, before finally settling on Adrien.  “And in the meantime, Chat Noir and I will trust you to keep believing in us.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>With those final words, she threw her yo-yo towards the chandelier, and swung from the ballroom.</p>
<p>As the clamour of voices started up again, Adrien chased after her.  It was an impulsive move, one that would likely cause him to be punished.  Father would be expecting him.</p>
<p>Father was the last person he wanted to see right now.</p>
<p>“Are you going to transform?  I’ve had enough cheese,” Plagg said as Adrien’s dress shoes pounded against the marble.  “Or are you finally going to listen to me?”</p>
<p>“What is it, Plagg?”  Adrien asked through panting breaths, but he didn’t stop running.  </p>
<p>After a fiasco like that, he could hardly expect Ladybug to follow through with their date.  But the least he could do was apologize on his Father’s behalf.</p>
<p>What had Father been thinking?  Doubting Ladybug in public?  Father had never been one to care about others’ opinions, but surely he knew he was in danger of getting her akumatized.</p>
<p>
  <em>No.  Ladybug’s stronger than that.  </em>
</p>
<p>Still, he wanted to make sure she was really alright.  Just in case.</p>
<p>“Adrien!  Are you even listening to me?”  Plagg tugged at the end of his tie.  </p>
<p>“Not really.  Sorry.”</p>
<p>“I saw Nooroo!”</p>
<p>Adrien skidded to a stop on the wide convention hall steps.</p>
<p>“You saw <em>who?”</em></p>
<p>“Hawkmoth’s kwami!  At the snack table.  I saw him grab a piece of fruit.  I tried following him, but it was too crowded.”</p>
<p>Adrien dug his hands into his hair.  “Why didn’t you tell me?  We need to tell Ladybug!”</p>
<p>If Nooroo was there, then Hawkmoth had to be close by.  He could’ve been in the very same room!  It explained why no one had been akumatized, at least.  He couldn’t have been transformed at the time.  </p>
<p>“I <em>tried </em>to tell you, but then you’d ruined my hat, and you were swooning over <em>Ladybug, </em>and then your dad was making a complete idiot of himself.  It didn’t exactly give me a lot of time.”</p>
<p>“I have to tell her.”  Adrien looked to the night sky, where clouds rolled across the moon.  If he’d had any chance of catching up to Ladybug, he’d lost it when he paused to talk to Plagg.</p>
<p>“Well I guess it’s a good thing she gave you her number, then.”  Plagg fetched the crumpled paper from his pocket.  “I haven’t forgotten about my hat, by the way.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make you twenty hats.”</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone and typed in the number.  It worked differently on a cell phone than on his staff, which had Ladybug’s bugphone programmed automatically.</p>
<p>One ring.  Two.  Was she still transformed?  Would he have to leave a message?</p>
<p>She picked up on the third ring.  “Adrien?  I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to leave without saying goodbye—”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.  I have something important to tell you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pinkie Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been a bit long in coming but I'm definitely still working on this fic!  Been stretched a bit thin with too many projects lately lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in months—or was it weeks? It was too hard to keep track of time anymore—Father appeared at breakfast.</p>
<p>“I see this explains your behavior.”</p>
<p>With a sharp <em>thwap, </em>he dropped a tabloid on the dining table.  </p>
<p>Adrien’s fork slid from his hand and clattered to his plate.  In the more rational part of his mind, the part that hadn’t been swept up with music and dancing and his Lady, he’d known this would happen.  But of course, he couldn’t have known how his father’s opinions would complicate things.</p>
<p>On the cover was a photo of Adrien and Ladybug, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.  In any other situation, it would’ve made him beam.  Their eyes were wholly focused on each other, like they were the only dancers in the room. </p>
<p>But in light of Father’s accusations at the gala, the photo was damning.</p>
<p>
  <em> Lovebugs: Have the flutters of young love been distracting Paris’s superheroine? </em>
</p>
<p>Adrien paled at the headline.  Of course, magazines like this only ever smeared peoples’ names.  He’d been the subject of ridicule himself when the paparazzi had snagged a photo of him playing dress-up with Chloé at the hotel.  </p>
<p>But still, if Paris lost trust in Ladybug because of his selfishness…</p>
<p>“What do you want me to say?” He finally spoke up when his father remained silent.  “I danced with Ladybug.  She’s saved me before, and I never got the chance to say thank you. That doesn’t make her a bad superhero.”</p>
<p>“She said, and I quote, her ‘only goal is to take down Hawkmoth.’  She has always been completely professional in her appearances before.  I simply wonder why she would break that resolve for you.”</p>
<p>Adrien’s face warmed.  He was wondering the same thing.</p>
<p>But it couldn’t mean anything.  Right?  Ladybug wasn’t <em>actually</em> in love with him… was she?</p>
<p>(He would save that thought for when his father’s cobalt eyes weren’t boring into him.)</p>
<p>“If you know she’s always been professional, then why did you say everything you did at the gala?  About not trusting her?”</p>
<p>“You are once again missing my point.”  Father sighed.  “She may be capable, but she is still a child.  Like you.  She <em>should</em> be allowed to dance and enjoy herself, without the pressures of protecting a city.”</p>
<p>“Really?”  Adrien’s head tilted.  Father had done nothing but press harder and harder on <em>him.  </em>Fencing, Chinese, modeling… If Father could expect that much of Adrien, then why would he have lower standards for a superhero?</p>
<p>Father turned his back to him.  “If Ladybug were not burdened with her powers, perhaps I would allow you to pursue this… <em>thing </em>between you.”</p>
<p>“You mean you—? You’d <em>actually </em>let me date Ladybug?”</p>
<p>His head spun.  It was more freedom than he’d ever been tempted with before.</p>
<p>“Why shouldn’t I?  You fancy her, do you not?”</p>
<p>Heat rushed to his face.  He liked to think he could lie when necessary, but the truth was he’d never been able to hide his feelings for his Lady.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter.”  Adrien sighed down at his breakfast.  “She’s a superhero.  I shouldn’t distract her from her duty.  You were right.”</p>
<p>Father glanced over his shoulder.  From this angle, Adrien couldn’t make out his expression, just the glint of morning light on his glasses.</p>
<p>“Perhaps… I was not.”</p>
<p>Adrien’s heart stopped.  Was he dreaming?  </p>
<p>“Your mother and I always faced our greatest challenges together.”  Father’s voice grew nostalgic.  “You could be the support Ladybug needs.  Since Chat Noir is so clearly failing her at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what?”  Adrien choked.</p>
<p>“Surely it’s obvious.  Where was Chat Noir during her speech the other day?  She had to rely on retired heroes and civilians to defend her name.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I was there.  I would never abandon my Lady! </em>
</p>
<p>Had he made the same mistake he’d sworn to avoid after fighting Desperada?  He could’ve slipped away, transformed for just a moment to back up Ladybug.  Instead he’d indulged himself in dancing with her as Adrien.</p>
<p>“I will admit the timing of my critique was rash.  I was simply overcome with concern for you.”</p>
<p>Father turned and placed his hands on Adrien’s shoulders.  The touch was comforting, but foreign after so long.  Almost like being held by a ghost.</p>
<p>“Then… you’ll take back what you said about Ladybug?” He looked up into his father’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I cannot do that.  My timing may have been improper, but my point remains.  Ladybug and Chat Noir cannot do this alone.  It is only a matter of time before they fail.”</p>
<p>Ice slid down Adrien’s spine.  That was the kind of faith his father had in him?</p>
<p>“They won’t,” he replied, quiet but as firm as he dared.  “Didn’t—didn’t she say to believe in them?  They need our trust.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me my cynicism, Adrien. I would find it easier to trust them if I knew their true character.  What they do when they are not gallivanting on rooftops.”</p>
<p><em> I can tell you what Chat Noir does, </em> Adrien thought ironically.  <em>He sits like an idiot while his father criticizes his every move.</em></p>
<p>“Adrien.”</p>
<p>He sat up straighter at his father’s voice.  “Yes, Father?”</p>
<p>“Regardless of these frivolous rumors, you and Ladybug are close, are you not?”</p>
<p>His brow furrowed.  “She’s saved me a few times, and we did dance the other day, but—why?”</p>
<p>“I believe I know how we can turn your mistake into an opportunity.  Both for your fledgling affections, and for her reputation.”</p>
<p>Father’s hand smoothed out the cover of the tabloid.  Adrien’s gaze was again drawn to Ladybug’s smile.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll do anything to protect you.  I promise. </em>
</p>
<p>“Just tell me how.”</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>“Your dad’s weirder than cheese in a can,” Plagg said as Adrien paced the length of his room.  “First he attacks Ladybug, then he wants you to date her?”</p>
<p>“He’s just worried, Plagg.  The Gala probably got to him just like it did me.  He’s so used to having control, but akumatizations are one thing even he can’t stop.”</p>
<p>It was strange to think of Father being afraid of anything, but he couldn’t always keep up his stone facade.  Even if it seemed like it sometimes.</p>
<p>“Anyway, this is the opportunity we’ve been waiting for.  I can help Ladybug track down Hawkmoth, and I can prove to Father that he can trust her.”</p>
<p>“And you two can smooch while you’re at it,” Plagg teased.</p>
<p>Adrien’s glare probably didn’t do much good when his face was bright red.  Plagg wasn’t looking, anyway.  He was busy folding the cover of the tabloid into a new paper hat.</p>
<p>“I can’t do any of that if I can’t get ahold of her.”  He flopped over the back of his couch.  “She hasn’t sent 'Adrien' her discord handle yet.”</p>
<p>'Chat' had it in case of emergencies, but using that now was obviously out of the question.</p>
<p>“Then maybe you should stop pacing a hole in your floor and try to catch up on your school stuff.”  Plagg stuck his tongue out, trying to get a crease perfect, but the paper tore.  “Or you can put those opposable thumbs of yours to use and make me a hat.  I keep cataclysming the pages.”</p>
<p>Adrien shook his head fondly, joining Plagg on his bed and taking the magazine.  </p>
<p>“There’s fifty pages in here, and you had to pick the cover?”</p>
<p>“All the other pages are too thin!  <em>You </em>try making anything when you’ve got the power of destruction coming out your ears.”</p>
<p>The edge of the paper was black and crumbling where Plagg had ripped it.  That couldn’t be saved, so Adrien flipped to a new page and carefully tore it from the spine.</p>
<p>Removing it just happened to reveal the article about the gala beneath.  Adrien’s stomach fluttered at the candid photos of him and his Lady, even though he knew the article’s written contents were completely wrong.  The author theorized that Adrien and Ladybug already had a secret relationship, or that Adrien might even know her civilian identity.  As Chloé would say, <em>utterly ridiculous.  </em>Ladybug would never be so irresponsible.</p>
<p>“She’s not even here and you’re still mooning over her.”  Plagg pouted.  “We need to get you a nice hunk of cheese.”</p>
<p>“Cheese won’t solve my problems.”  Adrien sighed and finished folding Plagg’s hat.  The kwami beamed when Adrien placed the little triangular paper over his ears.</p>
<p>That was when his phone finally rang, blasting <em>Friday I’m in Love </em>at full volume.  Adrien rolled off his bed and scrambled for it on the couch.</p>
<p>“Ladybug?”  He answered eagerly.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh!  H-hey, Adrien!” </em>Her voice was still melodious as ever through the speaker.</p>
<p>“What, expecting someone else?” He laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em> “No, I just—are you home?” </em>
</p>
<p>“All day, unfortunately.”  It was a Sunday; there were no photoshoots or fencing matches scheduled to get him out of the house.  “Wait—are you asking if you can come over?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “I hope that’s not too forward.  I don’t want to get you in trouble, but we need to talk.” </em>
</p>
<p>Adrien swallowed.  It was all good for Father to say he should date Ladybug, but what if she’d already seen the tabloids?  What if she thought Father’s plan was stupid?</p>
<p>What if she just didn’t want to spend time with him after all?</p>
<p>“I’ll leave the window open.”</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Adrien’s room.  Adrien’s desk.  Adrien’s <em>scent.</em></p>
<p>Marinette shook her head.  She was only proving that so-called reporter’s point!  She had to be strong, and focused, and…</p>
<p>“Ladybug!”  Adrien sprung up from his couch and ran to her.  “It’s great to see you again.”</p>
<p>Her mind was mush in the face of that smile.  This was going to be harder than she’d thought.</p>
<p>“It’s sate to gree you too—great to see you too!”  <em>Get a grip!  </em>She mentally smacked herself.  It wasn’t like she’d never been in Adrien’s room before, but last time was during an akuma attack.  When he’d randomly decided to take a shower…</p>
<p>No, that thought was not going to help her stay coherent.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.  I thought after everything that happened Friday night, you might not want to see me.”  He frowned down at his feet.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t hold your father’s words against you.”  She rested her hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to smooth her palm over his hair.  Again with proving the tabloids’, and Gabriel's, points.</p>
<p>She <em>was </em>just a kid.  A seventeen-year-old who was in love with a boy, and who often wished she <em>didn’t </em>have to be a superhero on top of that.  But she’d never give up being Ladybug.  After three years, she doubted anyone else could do her job better, no matter what Mr. Agreste said.</p>
<p>“That’s actually what I called you to talk about.”  Adrien sighed, then led her over to the couch.</p>
<p>What was a respectful distance to sit?  Five centimeters away?  Two?  Couldn’t she just sit on his lap and be done with it?</p>
<p>...Yeah, she’d better stick with at least ten.</p>
<p>“Father didn’t apologize for what he said, but he did imply that you could change his mind.”</p>
<p>She blinked.  “Change <em>Gabriel Agreste’s </em>mind?  I didn’t think it was possible.”</p>
<p>“Me either.”  Adrien smiled ruefully, and her heart skipped a beat.  But then his face sobered again.  “Um, there’s only one problem.  Well, it might not be a problem, it’s not a problem for <em>me, </em>but, uh—he wants you to date me.”</p>
<p>The end of his sentence came out in one breath.  Fitting, because it took the rest of her breath, too.</p>
<p><em> “What?”  </em>She barely got out.</p>
<p>“I know it sounds crazy, and <em>please</em> feel free to say no.  But he says it would be easier to trust you if he knew more about you, and he thought it would be easiest to do that through, um, me.”</p>
<p>This… this was weird.  Gabriel never let Adrien do anything, and now he wanted them to date?  Maybe he felt Adrien would be safe with a superhero.  But he’d just said he didn’t trust her!</p>
<p>“Nevermind, it’s stupid, forget I said anythi—”</p>
<p>“No, it’s—it’s perfect,” she assured him.  “I’m just shocked, that’s all.  I really thought he hated me.”</p>
<p>Her face heated with embarrassment.  She’d replayed Mr. Agreste’s words over and over two nights ago.  Compounded with her own constant worries—about failing the city, about failing Adrien—it was almost too much to bear.</p>
<p>She’d had to transform and purify an akuma before it reached her.  She could only hope that hadn’t given away her location to Hawkmoth; she wasn’t sure how much he could sense from his butterflies before they entered a host.  </p>
<p>This plan of Adrien’s… it relieved some of that stress from her.  Even if she didn’t yet know how to track Hawkmoth, she had a platform to convince Gabriel—and the city—that she was trustworthy.</p>
<p>“Of course he doesn’t hate you.”  Adrien’s fingers inched closer to her hand, so that their pinkies almost brushed.  “He’s always like this.  He’s so paranoid that he didn’t leave the house for years before I got turned into a golden statue.”</p>
<p>Marinette remembered that with a wince.  Style Queen.  One of the worst villains she’d faced.  And just one more time she’d let Adrien down.  Not to mention the fiasco with Queen Bee that came of it…</p>
<p>“No wonder he doesn’t trust me.”  She sighed.  “You’re always being targeted by akuma victims.  I guess that means you don’t have much to lose by dating me, though.”</p>
<p>She forced a smile.  But could she even really say they were dating?  He was just doing this to prove a point to his father—which she still appreciated, of course.  He’d stuck up for her two nights ago, too, even though he’d had every reason not to.</p>
<p>“Right!  I think.”  He frowned for a moment before his face softened again.  “Anyway, I know I’ll be safe with you, Ladybug.”</p>
<p>If she stared at those soft eyes for too long, she’d melt into the cracks in his couch.  So she looked away and caught a glimpse of the magazine that had fallen off his bed in a crumbled heap. Several pages had been ripped out, and a few of the remaining ones looked <em>burned.</em>  Had he hated what the author thought of their supposed relationship that much?</p>
<p>“Safe from akumas,” she mumbled.  “Maybe not safe from the paparazzi.”</p>
<p>He shrugged.  “I’m used to that.  In fact, I might be able to help you.  I, um, noticed how you froze up there.”</p>
<p>She froze again.  Of course, not only had she embarrassed herself in front of all of Paris, she’d embarrassed herself in front of <em>Adrien.  </em></p>
<p>But really, what else was new?</p>
<p>“I know,” she groaned.  “You sure you want to fake-date me?  You’ll see how much of a mess I really am.”</p>
<p>Of course, he’d probably seen worse during the time loops.  It was still completely unfair that he could remember everything and she couldn’t.  It would've made a good excuse for how she knew and trusted him so easily.  Maybe she could pretend that while her mind didn’t remember, her heart did.  Would he believe something that cheesy?</p>
<p>“Fake—?  I mean, of course, right.”  His grin looked tense.  Was he having second thoughts? “I’m with you, Ladybug.  I think you’ll be surprised at how much of a mess I can be, too.”</p>
<p>Somehow she doubted that.  But it <em>would </em>be nice to see him as frazzled as her for a change.</p>
<p>“So… we’re really doing this, huh?”   She looked up to the high ceiling, as if it would have any answers.  Maybe Tikki could’ve snuck over and written <em>DON’T BE A MORON </em>up there while Marinette was fitfully sleeping.  She almost wished her kwami could talk her out of it.  Going on a real date with Adrien was one thing, but dating her just for his dad’s approval?  That was a lot more pressure, with a lot fewer benefits.</p>
<p><em> Not the biggest problem right now, Marinette, </em>she reminded herself.</p>
<p>“We really are,” he breathed.</p>
<p>His eyes somehow drew her back, like they had their own gravity.  Like tiny stars.  Or earths, since they were green.  But the earth was actually more water than land, so shouldn't it be blue…?  Nevermind, that was a stupid metaphor anyway.</p>
<p>She looked at him.  He looked at her.  She kept looking at him.  ...And he kept looking at her.</p>
<p>“Pinky promise?”  He finally said, his voice shy as he raised his pinkie to her.  Coming from anyone else, it might have seemed silly, but she knew how seriously he took pinkie promises.  He’d made them with Chloé, with Nino, even with Alya.  Never with Marinette—or at least, not yet. </p>
<p>“Wh-what for?”  She asked.</p>
<p>“Just… that whatever happens—even if my father doesn’t change his mind—we’ll still be friends.”  His voice wavered, but his gaze didn’t.  “And I pinkie promise that I’ll do everything I can to help you defeat Hawkmoth.”</p>
<p>He meant it.  Even if he didn’t actually want to date her, he wanted to stay close to her.  </p>
<p>Maybe that was enough.</p>
<p>“Then let me promise that I’ll do everything <em>I </em>can to protect <em>you.”  </em>She wouldn’t let anything happen to him again, not like what had happened with Style Queen, or Desperada, or Oni-Chan, or… he really <em>had </em>been mixed up with too many supervillains.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that.  I’m a superhero too, remember?”  He forced a grin.  “Or at least, you thought I could be.  I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>Right.  Even if he was no longer Aspik, he’d at least never been akumatized.  He was stronger than she gave him credit for.</p>
<p>
  <em> And together, we’ll be even stronger. </em>
</p>
<p>So she held up her pinkie, and locked it with his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Wore It Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder to everyone (including me) that adrien and marinette are 17 in this fic and they’ve been heroes for 3 years (with each season taking about a year).</p><p>Is this a serious fic? I thought so when I was planning it but then this chapter happened so. ah. sdlkfjsa;f</p><p>Thanks to Alyce for beta reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You could always use me as bait,” Adrien joked from the other end of her bugphone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“</span><em>No!</em>” Her reply was probably harsher than necessary.  He was just trying to lighten the mood—but picturing him in Hawkmoth’s grasp did the exact opposite. “I’d rather track down every guest who was at the Gala than take an unnecessary risk like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I know.  Sorry.”  She could almost hear him wince.  “Not a very funny joke, huh?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re fery vunny!  Er—funny very—You’re hilarious!  Just, not right now.”  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She wanted to groan.  At least he couldn’t see the horror on her face every time she tripped over her words.  She’d been able to keep it together during most of their brainstorming session, but as the moon rose high over the Eiffel Tower, her mental energy waned.  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>How late was it now?  Midnight?  One?  They’d been at this for hours, and their plan was still flimsier than a sheet of paper.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Step one: analyze the Butterfly Gala guest list.  Unfortunately, there had been at least one thousand guests, not including the event staff.  They could rule out the women and kids, but that still left a solid five hundred adult men. About fifty of those had been akuma victims, which made them less likely suspects—though Tikki warned her that butterfly miraculous holders in the past had been able to akumatize themselves under certain circumstances.   Maybe that was how Hawkmoth had become Scarlett Moth on Heroes’ Day last year.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ladybug?  Are you still there?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sorry.”  She sighed, adjusting the phone against her ear and reclining back on the tower’s cold metal.  Maybe it could help keep her awake a bit longer.  “I just can’t help thinking that we’re out of our league.  Getting the guest list from Chloé was a great idea, but what do we do now?  And you better not suggest sacrificing yourself again.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He chuckled.  “I won’t.  To be honest… I don’t know, either.  There’s a reason we—well, you haven’t gone after Hawkmoth before.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That was true, but it wouldn’t convince the city to keep faith in her.  She couldn’t keep waiting while Hawkmoth hid behind his victims.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I know you don’t like it, but the only idea I have is to create some kind of trap.  If not bait, then something else,” he said.  “What do you think?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She shook her head, not that he could see.  “If we created fake miraculouses, he’d just akumatize someone and make them retrieve them.  Using a person as bait would have the same result.  Not that I’d even consider it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Then we take it slow.  We investigate each of the four hundred thirty-three men on our list.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Discreetly?  Without me or Chat revealing our own identities?  It’s too dangerous.”  They were going in circles now.  As they had been, for at least the last hour hour.  But she couldn’t give up.  There had to be </span><em>something </em>she could do.  Something that wouldn’t play directly into Hawkmoth’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hear me out,” Adrien said, which made her nervous.  Chat usually said that before he suggested a completely wild plan, usually after her Lucky Charm had failed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her Lucky Charm had failed tonight.  She’d tried it before calling him, in case it gave her any ideas.  Instead it had given her a red-and-black spotted watch.  Apparently the universe thought she was wasting time, too.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What if I investigate our suspects?”  Adrien suggested.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Marinette blinked.  “You?  But—we agreed it’s too dangerous.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“For you and Chat Noir.  Because you don’t want anyone to connect your hero and civilian identities,” he began.  “But I’m already a civilian, and I have connections.  Many of the people on the list are people I know, people my friends know, or they’re famous.  I can get close to them.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She could’ve tried that—as Marinette, not Ladybug.  But she didn’t have all of the same connections or respect that the Agreste name carried.  If he could find a way to investigate…</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“But you can hardly get out of your house.  No offense.”  She bit her lip, realizing how rude that sounded.  Like she was rubbing his father’s rules in his face.  It was easy to get caught up in planning and forget she was talking to </span><em>Adrien.  </em>Well, not forget, but at least compartmentalize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He sighed.  “You have a point.  Father may let me date you, but if he knew that I was helping you track down Hawkmoth, he’d lock me away forever.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That would be almost as horrible as him being targeted by Hawkmoth.  As much as Marinette wanted to keep him safe, she knew how much he hated being treated like a vase on a shelf, only taken down to show off.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We’ll think of something else,” she assured him.  “Maybe Chat Noir will have some ideas.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She’d both called his baton earlier and left a Discord message, but he must not have been transformed or checked his phone.  He always got back to her as soon as he saw her voicemails or texts.  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Maybe.”  Adrien didn’t sound optimistic.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I might do most of the planning, but he always comes through for me.  We can do anything together.  And with all three of us, we’ll be unstoppable.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>She felt her confidence return as she said it.  Maybe she didn’t have all the answers right now, but they </span><em>did </em>have more than they’d started with.  They had their suspect list.  They had the knowledge that Hawkmoth could let things slip.  He was just as human as the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Right.  The three of us.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Is something wrong?”  She asked.  Maybe it was just the phone distorting his voice, but he sounded strained.  “Did you… not want to work with Chat Noir?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No, no!  It’s just, well…”  There was a long pause.  “Sorry.  Nathalie’s calling me.  I’ll let you know if I think of anything else though.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh.”  She bit the inside of her cheek, hoping her disappointment wouldn’t bleed into her voice.  What had he been about to say?  “I guess it’s goodnight, then.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As it probably should’ve been hours ago.  Come to think of it, what did Nathalie want with Adrien this late?  Did his father schedule photoshoots for him at this time of night?  ...More likely he’d just been caught talking, even though he’d kept his voice to a low murmur the whole time.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Goodnight, Ladybug.  I’ll see you soon.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“See you soon,” she replied softly before the line went dead.  “My Adrien.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The wind whisked her words away.  They shouldn’t have even escaped her lips.  He wasn’t hers, even if it felt almost romantic to be having secret midnight conversations.  He just wanted to help take down Hawkmoth, and as she often told Chat Noir, there was nothing inherently romantic about fighting supervillains together.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She sat up with a sigh.  The suit didn’t protect her from poor posture, and her back was sore from lying against the hard metal beam.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She should head home, but worries still kept her pinned like a moth on a scientist’s corkboard.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As much as she trusted Adrien, she couldn’t help worrying about the toll this plan might take on him.  Wielding the snake miraculous had been too much.  What if he was so eager to help now only because he felt he owed her?  Because he felt he’d failed?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>She wouldn’t go back on her promise—she’d still let him help.  But hopefully they could find a plan that </span><em>didn’t </em>put him in so much danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Bait,” she muttered, shaking her head.  “Who does he think he is, Chat Noir?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You called, my Lady?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She screamed and nearly fell off the side of the tower when Chat dropped down in front of her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“</span><em>Chat!”  </em>She held a fist to her chest, feeling her heart pound beneath her suit.  “Where did you—what are you doing here?  Did you hear all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“All what?”  His leather ears twitched as he smirked.  “Are you practicing a love ballad for me?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She rolled her eyes.  “You wish, kitty.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Though… would Adrien like a love ballad?  She wasn’t much of a singer, but she still filed the thought away for later consideration.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I got your message,” he said, which explained his sudden appearance.  “You have information about Hawkmoth?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She’d already messaged him about Adrien spotting Nooroo, but now she filled him in on the newer developments.  It didn’t feel like much when she explained it to him.  Just a list of names that might or might not include Hawkmoth’s civilian identity, and one civilian who was willing to help narrow that list down.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She didn’t mention the other half of her plan: the half that involved pretending to date Adrien.  Chat would have to find out soon, but she didn’t know how to bring it up yet.  Chat hadn’t been at the Gala.  How could he know how it felt to be suffocated by those eyes, those doubts?  She had to do this for more reasons than just her love for Adrien.  Paris had to know that they could trust her—that they could trust both of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s a good start.”  Chat Noir nodded.  He’d sat down during her explanation, and his legs swung back and forth off the beam.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Do you have any other ideas to locate Hawkmoth?  I’ve been thinking about it all night, and I just feel </span>
    <em>stuck.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She clenched a fist, and her Lucky Charm watch glinted in the moonlight.  Maybe its true purpose was to remind her to go to bed.  She was probably too exhausted to come up with good plans at this point.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sorry, LB.  You’re the brains in this relationship.”  He sighed.  “I wish there was more I could do.  It sounds like you and Adrien already came up with everything.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We didn’t mean to leave you out, I promise.  I left you that message before I even called him.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He sighed in an exaggerated way.  “Glad to hear you aren’t replacing me.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How many times do I have to tell you you’re irreplaceable?”  She smiled and shifted so they were sitting side-by-side, rather than her leaning against the beam perpendicular to him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I don’t know.  How many times would you if I asked?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hmm.”  She tapped her lips.  “Maybe seven.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>He gasped and pressed a hand to his heart.  “I’m only worth </span><em>seven </em>irreplacables.  You wound me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m just teasing, kitty.”  She giggled. “I’ll tell you as many times as it takes.  But I sure hope you trust me enough to believe it in less than seven times.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He nodded thoughtfully.  “Fair enough.  I do believe you, for what it’s worth.  I hope you don’t think I was calling you a liar.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She’d never think that.  Chat Noir always trusted her—more than she deserved, at times.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Guilt churned in her stomach as she remembered what she was keeping from him.  He’d been left in the dark too many times.  The least she could do was give him her whole plan, including the parts he probably wouldn’t like.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ladybug?”  He asked, noticing her creased brow.  “I’m sorry, did I…?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She shook her head quickly.  “No, I was just thinking.  There’s something I didn’t tell you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He blinked before cracking a smile.  “Is it that I’m purr-fectly fabulous?  Because I did already know that much.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“You’re perfectly full of yourself, at least.”  She smirked before nervousness pricked at her again.  “You </span><em>are </em>great, Chat Noir.  Which is why I don’t want you to get the wrong idea when I tell you… I’m going to be fake-dating Adrien Agreste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She fought the urge to close her eyes.  Chat wasn’t so shallow that he’d be upset by her dating someone else, right?  He already knew she was in love with a different boy.  She didn’t owe him anything.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She still didn't want to hurt him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh.”  He stared off into space for a bit, his expression strangely unreadable.  “Is that all?  I mean, if you’re trying to make me jealous, you’ll have to try a little harder than that.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Whew.  She should’ve known he wouldn’t be petty about it.  It was just a fake relationship, after all.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Unless there’s something else…?”  he prodded, leaning in closer to her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She sighed.  There were a few downsides to being so in sync with her partner.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I wish there was,” she mumbled.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Huh?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She shook her head.  “Nothing.  I just—I hope this will help.  If I can change Gabriel Agreste’s opinion of us, then the rest of the city should be easy.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“You don’t think they </span><em>all </em>doubt us, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No, of course not!  But those who do… well, we know what a little bit of doubt and a few misunderstandings can do.  Just remember Heroes’ Day last year.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He frowned down at his lap, where his fingers were laced together.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“But it’ll be alright.”  She placed her hand over his.  “We’ve been through worse than this.  And we’ll get through it again.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It wasn’t exactly true.  They’d never gone out of their way to track Hawkmoth before.  But even if their plans were flimsy, it felt good to at least begin to try.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Right.  You and me against the world… and Adrien, too, I guess.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He made another unreadable face.  Was he just pretending he wasn’t jealous?  Or was it something else?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you worried about working with him?”  she asked.  “I probably should’ve asked you how you felt about involving a civilian, but I know we can trust him.  He had the snake miraculous before Viperion, and even though it didn’t work out, he proved he has the heart of a superhero.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Chat’s eyes widened, his pupils going round.  “You… you really think so?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Of course!  I mean, he’s always giving people second chances, and he’s brave enough to help us, and he’s incredibly hygienic, and have you </span><em>seen </em>the way his butt looks in a suit—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>Her face heated.  That last point shouldn’t have been said out loud, even if it </span><em>was </em>very compelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Are you </span><em>sure </em>I shouldn’t be jealous, bugaboo?”  He grinned cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I should shut up,” she mumbled into her hands.  Was it too late to play that off?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Never shut up, my lady.  This is too good.”  Chat scooted closer, propping his chin in his palms.  “I haven’t seen his butt in a suit, actually.  </span><em>Butt </em>I’ll trust your opinion on the subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She scowled up at him.  He really didn’t sound jealous, surprisingly.  Maybe he thought it was just a celebrity crush?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Probably for the best.  She didn’t have any better excuse for her embarrassing obsession with Adrien.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“</span><em>You </em>should shut up,” she muttered, elbowing Chat before standing. “I’m going to bed.  If I wake up to any messages, they’d better be about a plan to find Hawkmoth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“So you’re saying you </span><em>don’t </em>want me to send you a high-quality shot of Adrien’s suited butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her blood ran too hot at that.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You couldn’t,” she deadpanned.  “You’re the one who said you’ve never seen it.”  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sounds like a challenge.”  He winked.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She was already tossing out her yo-yo.  Maybe the cold night breeze would cool her off.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Good</span><em>night, </em>Chat Noir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>XXX</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>DIRECT MESSAGES</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>@chat in the night</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>chat in the night: </span>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>[loser model boy.jpg]</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>chat in the night: </span>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>[hot superhero.jpg]</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>chat in the night: </span>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>who wore it better? ;)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Marinette stared at her phone in a mix of shock, horror, and (though she wouldn’t admit it) awe.  She should know better than to not-challenge Chat Noir to anything… including getting a picture of Adrien Agreste from behind, apparently.  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Adrien was wearing the same deep black suit he’d worn to the gala, and he looked over his shoulder with a knowing smirk.  It was a rare expression on him, but one that was just as entrancing as the rest of his physique.  Oddly, it didn’t look like a paparazzi photo—she’d downloaded all of those already.  The background was fuzzy, but she was pretty sure his bedroom’s rock wall was in it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>(She pointedly did not compare it to the photo of Chat Noir framed by the Paris skyline, holding the same pose.  She could stare at Chat’s butt in person any time she wanted… not that that was even a temptation.)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>Ladybug: </span>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>I dont even want to know how you got this image</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>Ladybug: </span>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>actually i really do but for the sake of my sanity im not going to ask</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>chat in the night: </span>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>little did u know loser model boy is a fan and was purrfectly happy to do me a favor</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>chat in the night: </span>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>and youre welcome :3c</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Marinette laughed under her breath.  Then, inevitably, her gaze was drawn back to the photo of Adrien.  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I’m already in too deep.  What’s one more incriminating photo?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She set the image as her home screen.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not pictured: Plagg taking the photo of Adrien while cackling<br/>also not pictured: Chat's baton nearly toppling to the ground while he tries to prop it up to take his photo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>